Happy Ending!
by schwanenfeder
Summary: Rin and Ian are happy, now that they finally had sex and went to Milan, aren t they? Well perhaps they are, but what would be the fun in that!
1. Chapter 1

Ian closed the door to his hotel room. Well, actually Rin´s and his hotel room, he thought grinning.

Smiling dopily he went into the kitchen, where his Rin was most of the time. Of course there was room service, but Rin didn´t want someone else to cook for Ian. He wasn´t doing it to please Ian, of course not, he just didn´t want his cooking skills going to waste.

Ian sneaked up to Rin, who was standing at the stove and cooking obliviously. He embraced him and kissed him tenderly on his nape, that looked always so delicious. Rin squeaked in surprise and gave Ian a resounding slap on his handsome face.

"Oy, what you´re doing!" asked Ian indignantly.

Rin pouted. "Why do you always have to sneak up on me anyways?"

"Man, it´s not my fault you´re always so jumpy."

Their reconciliation was just a few months ago and afterwards Ian had to go right away to Milan. Rin, of course, had gone with him. But they still weren´t what one would call a lovey-dovey couple.

Ian who was a simpleton and weak to Rins pouting, forgave Rin immediately and kissed him deep and searching.

"What did you cook for your darling?" he whispered in Rins ear and licked it teasingly. Rin shuddered and sighed very quietly, but he wasn´t that easy and answered coolly:

"Who the hell is ´my darling`? I don´t see anyone but you in this room."

Ian sighed sadly and said: "Yes, yes, all right. What did you cook?"

"Beef with onions and mushrooms. With soup and rice, of course." he answered and slapped Ians finger, as he wanted to steal something.

"Go away! You get someting when you set the table!" he hissed and Ian went, like the good little lover that he was.

Yes, everything was beautiful and peaceful in their life. Rin still hadn´t told Ian, that he loved him and Ian still was a horny bastard and deeply in love with Rin, but everything was all right.

Ian told him that he loved Rin every few days with a hopeful look on his face, but Rin always evaded him. But aside from these little nothings, they were both quite happy.

If it weren´t for this one guy, who always wanted to start mischief and meddle in their love life. He will start a catastrophe in their restful lives and bring great confusion and heartbreak with him.

You wanna come along for this ride? It will be a fun one, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Ian was dancing around the hotel suite and hid his carefully packed gifts. Soon, soon the time would come, and he was terribly curious as to what face Rin would make, when it came.

Rin... his beloved Rin. His face darkened. Of course not at the thought of his sweet Rin, but at the thought of what Rin was probably doing right now. Today, Rin wanted to go visit his former mentor, that horny old bastard!

What did Rin LIKE about that git? Okay, perhaps he was a bit biased, yes he was fucking jealous, so what?

But who wouldn´t be, when his boyfriend was going to visit his good-looking, old jerk of a mentor, who was the former number one of an exclusive host club? The Blue&Boys, a highly exclusive club for payed lovers. Rin was one of these super-duper expensive luxus-boys. But Rin was his, just his! Contract signed and sealed. But who could really guarantee that?

Therefore, what if Rin really had sex with Jin? Jin had enormous knowledge and experience. He probably knew techniques, that Ian didn´t even knew the name of. And Rin even liked him, that overbearing, smug old bastard.

And there even was evidence that they slept together! What about that time he caught the two of them in that storeroom? Huh? Nobody could tell him, nothing happened.

Well, of course he didn´t forbid Rin to visit that dirty ol´man, he didn´t want to cage him, (or to get hit by Rin) but it stung a bit, to see him worshipping that guy. He never made such a fuss about Ian, he always got the slaps and the verbal bashing. Ian sighed and let his head sink back against the sofa.

He loved Rin. Really, truthfully loved him. And someday that love would be recipocrated. He knew it.

But for now he would be patient and give Rin everything he wanted. And it worked, didn´t it? Rin slept with him, kissed him and even accompanied him to Milan! Away from the security of the club and with him. He was happy.

But he was still suspicious about that dirty ol´man. Whatever, he stretched his long body and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and waited.

Rin sat on a barstool at the kitchen unit and slurped a cocktail. He chatted pleasantly with Jin and was suitably entertained.

Because he **didn´t sleep with him! **Jin was like a father for him and he really adored him, but there never was anything between them that could be in any way sexual!

After all Rin was head over heels in love with Ian!

"Well? How is life with your blond idiot?" asked a mocking voice. Rin smiled. Jin was the only one who could sound both concerned as well as loving. Well for him, at least.

"It´s going well... He is really.. very... hot-blooded." answered Rin a bit awkwardly. Jin laughed.

"No wonder, how long did you make that poor guy wait? Till he almost gave up, wasn´t it? You gave him blue balls!"

Rin blushed; he was one to bear grudges, so what? The first time they met, Ian was a jerk to him he surely wasn´t supposed to make it easy for him?

"Forget that, it´s old history. Now I let him do me as much as he wants to, don´t I?"

"Yeah, it was past time... I really couldn´t believe he signed that exclusive contract with you. To that time, you didn´t even sleep with him, did you? He really must love you."

Rin smiled dreamily and remembered their last love-making. Afterwards as they laid sweat-soaked on the sheets and Ian had kissed him tenderly, he had whispered to him: "God, you´re the sweetest creature on this earth. I love you."

Rin loved it when Ian said that. It was a bit mushy, sure, but sweet. He could sense the overwhelming love of Ian and it cocooned him and gave him security. None of his other lovers had felt like that to Rin. But he didn´t want to tell Ian that.

He just wasn´t ready for it. His Ian should wait for a bit more. Smiling impishly, he glanced down at his mobile phone. Soon Ian would call, like every time when he was going out alone. His hourly call. Okay, it was a bit excessive, but Ian was his watchdog after all.

God, Ian really thought he would have sex with Jin! That was ridiculous. If you think about all the things Ian did to Rin, he really didn´t have enough energy to get it up for anyone else. His sexual needs were fulfilled, even before he could voice them! He was happy.

His cell rang a happy tune. Jin snorted amused and Rin stood up to get away from him and picked up.

"Yes?"

"What´cha doin´?"

"I am at Jin´s place and drinking cocktail."

"He didn´ hit on ya, did he?"

"No, not everyone is a beast like you."

"When are ya comin´ home?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"What d´ya mean 'probably'? Tomorrow ya standin´ before me, all right?"

Even when Ian told him these outrageous demands, Rin could hear the insecurity in them.

He nevertheless said: "We will see. Don´t you have to go? Your photo shoot is in a few minutes."

"Shit!" cursed Ian and said hastily: "Love you! See ya!"

Rin smiled softly and Jin had to smirk as he said: "Everything allright in paradise, isn´t it?"

"Yes. And nothing will change!" Rin answered full of conviction. They had had a long road to even get this far. Now it should get easier, shouldn´t it? But nobody knew how fast it could all go to hell...


	3. Chapter 3

Ian was looking for about the hundredth's time after the gifts for Rin and assured himself again and again that they were safely stored away. Okay, perhaps he was a bit paranoid but he just wanted it all to be perfect! It was after all a very important day for him and of course he hoped it was the same for Rin. He ignored the tiny doubts that always crept into his mind and just enjoyed the anticipation.

He had worked like crazy to get this free day for them and soon, soon he had a whole day to spend with his sweetheart, just the two of them.

Well, at the moment Rin was probably still at Jins and was getting groped by him. That was just SO not done! And suddenly, he imagined more and more dreadful scenarios involving naked skin and sweating and moaning… Well, that was enough! He picked up his car keys and stomped out of the suite. HE was Rins lover, not anyone else!

Meanwhile Rin was sitting at the big kitchen table and chewed contentedly on a bread with lots of strawberry-jam on top. He was getting quite a bit of a obsession with European food and together with his ridiculous sweet tooth he was determined to try as much new sweets as he could stomach. Which was a LOT. Rin was smearing another layer of jam on the already dripping bread and listened with half an ear to Jin's rambling.

*Booooooring…* he thought. He wanted to be at home and watching Ian stomp around or swearing in his funny accent and fighting and snogging with him. But Jin had baited him into staying until after breakfast, because he had said something about being such a good ´housewife` to Ian and he hadn't liked that implication- therefore here he was, bored out of his mind…

_Hm, perhaps I will kiss him as a greeting? He always likes that, he is so easy to make happy… or perhaps I will be a bit nicer to him today? He is always so sulky and moody, after I visit Jin. So jealous, that's cute. _

A loud and intruding noise interrupted Rin's thought process and he startled. Jin chortled and said: "Your owner is coming to rescue you out of the devil's clutches."

"Don't say that," Rin scowled a bit, "you're not a devil and he's not my owner, as you well know!"

"Well, what is he then, if not your owner?" Jin asked with a mean little grin and leaned against the counter. He made no move to get the door, where Ian was starting to make a little ruckus.

"He- He is- well, he is my…" Rin stuttered and couldn't really find an apt description for what Ian was. He was more than a lover for him, more than just a client and boyfriend was just such a childish way to describe someone.

Laughter pierced through his thoughts and Jin waved at him. "Let it go. Just wanted to tease you." he said and sauntered to the door, where Ian was beginning to scream, curse and kick.

"Damn! Open the fuckin door and lemme in, you creepy old bastard! Ya can't keep me out forever, gimme Rin back! Where the hell is- MAN! How long do you need to open a fuckin door? Ya too old to get up any longer?"

"Well, well, what a nice surprise, good morning to you too, by the way. Were you invited?"

"Yea, yea, yea. You jus' prattle on… where is Rin?"

Ian burst through the door and a blinding grin adorned his face as he caught sight of Rin.

"Hey, come on! We're goin, ya will catch something' if you stay too long in the company of the likes like him!"

Rin rose in an elegant motion and glanced regretfully down at his bread and slandered up to Ian. He scowled on principle at him and said his goodbyes to Jin. "Goodbye Jin, it was nice. I will come again." he said sweetly. The taller man squeezed the slender one tightly and kissed the top of his head. "If you're fed up with him, I'm always free for you." He whispered just loud enough for Ian to hear too.

"HEY! I heard that!" Ian bleated, snatched Rin out of his reach and hugged him possessively.

"Don't touch him, you old geezer!"

With those words he stormed out of the room and dragged Rin with him. After the door slammed shut, Jin could hear the familiar sound of a slap and then cursing and moaning to the beautiful ringing of Rins hissing. He smiled.

Ian was lamenting and holding his red cheek the entire way to their car, that was parked a few streets down the way. People were looking at the pair strangely, a beautiful black-haired man who strode purposefully forwards, ignoring the tall blond man who hovered around him.

"What do ya want me to do, ha? Looking whilst he was touchin' ya an' kissin' and stuff?"

Rin didn't say anything. He had a pinched look on his face held his face high.

"Come on! Ya slapped me, isn' that enough punishment for a day? Come on, Rin… Rin! Okay, okay, it was not on, I understand, I won't do it again! _Like hell I will! _Be nice to me! I even brought you a gift!"

That stopped Rin and he was peeking under his lashes to Ian, curious. Ian was giving him a hangdog expression and handed him over a bag, full of the most exquisite sweets. There were fancy cakes, French pastry and so many chocolates and pudding filled sweets, that Rins eyes went all glassy.

"_Oooohh.." _he whispered.

Ian looked at the delighted Rin and was proud of himself. _HA! Who's the man? I am the man! Forget Jin, here's the new guy in town! _

Rin bit into a sweet pastry and moaned. He gobbled it down and reached for another.

"Hey, hey, slow down!" Ian laughed and grabbed Rins arm. With the other arm, he grasped the thin waist and smiled down.

"There's enough. And it's aaall just for you, okay?"

He kissed Rin lightly on the lips and then again, and the just a last time as he couldn't help himself.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked very quietly and licked a bit stray pastry off from Rins chins.

"Hmm… we'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

_The days passed quietly. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and the young couple was settling in a sort of routine. The begin of the disaster was pretty harmless, if you think about it. Just a normal day like every other. _

_Rin was standing once again in the kitchen and cooking and frying something or other as a thought struck him. _

"_IAN!" he yelled a bit undignified. He heard a scuffling noise and a banging followed closely by a yelp and then Ian was standing before him. He was rubbing his elbow and wincing a bit. Wimp. _

"Step back." Rin ordered as Ian was about to step into the kitchen. He was no longer allowed into it since the episode with the microwave and the fries, that they were pointedly NOT TALKING ABOUT.

"Oh, come on! Nothin happened!" Ian harrumphed. "I can SO cook!"

Rin was not going to dignify that with an answer and tasted the sauce. _Hmm… it's not sweet enough. A bit sugar, then. _

"What did ya call me for anyways?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I forgot, Jin is probably flying back to Japan next week." He gave a teaspoon full of sugar into the sauce. And after awhile another one. Just in case.

_YES! That old bastard's no longa around to make a pass at my Rin! HA! Wooohoo! Should get him a gift or something like that! _

"Really? That's sad. When's he goin?" Ian asked.

"I don't know, it's not really sure. There are a few… complications with his job, so he doesn't know if he goes at all. But, I wanted a chance to say goodbye so he invited me over, this weekend. That's okay, isn't it?" Rin asked, but didn't really expect an answer for. He stirred the vegetables in the pan and had his back to Ian. So he didn't see the painful expression that flitted across his face.

Ian was feeling as if a box champion had punched him in his stomach. He was feeling kind of hollow inside, breathless, a bit like the time he fell from a tree and couldn't breathe because of all the pain. He looked at Rin helplessly. Rin was so absorbed in his doings, stirring and frying and tasting, he didn't notice the strange silence.

Ians thoughts were tumbled around. He couldn't wrap them around the fact, that Rin had** forgot**. Totally, completely forgot. No, that couldn't be right. That was all a joke, every moment now Rin would turn around and smile and telling him how silly he was. Every moment.

"Ian? Why are standing around? Go and set the table. And take the blue dishes, okay? The foods almost ready."

Ian swallowed. He nodded and took the dishes quietly.

"Weekend? So, how long do you intend to be there? D'ya think it will take till Sunday?" he asked, in what he hoped was a normal voice.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, he wanted to take me to the opera or something or other, I can't remember. He said he wanted me to stay until Monday, but don't worry, Monday I will be there, the whole day." Rin smirked.

Ian nodded again. He took the dishes and went to the table in their living room, or the room where the television was.

_That was weird. Why didn't he say something about Jin? Or why didn't he complain? He's so quiet._

Rin was looking suspiciously at Ians back. But Ian was just setting the dishes as normal and behaving like any other day.

_Hm! Perhaps he is growing up._

Ians head was spinning.

_Okay, okay, nothing to worry… He will remember, or it's some practical joke or something. He'll remember. Because otherwise, well otherwise ya'll know how much he loves ya, right? Can't deny it then, can ya? But there's still time. Today's Wednesday, it's a long time till Friday. He loves you. Likes you. Tolerates you. Shit! _


	5. Chapter 5

The Saturday came so quickly that the days passed in a blur. Rin hadn't changed his mind about his impromptu sleeping-over at Jin's and Ian's mood was getting worse by the day. Today his mood was at freezing levels.

He stared at Rin with an unreadable face and said nothing. He just stared at the lovely nape with the pretty pale skin. Rin, who squirmed under the attention, yelled at Ian:

"What? Why are you staring at me like a moron? I don't intend to indulge your stupid sulking and postpone the visit, if that's what you are after!"

"No," was the blank response. "that's okay. Jus' go. I'm not your father, ya can do whatcha want to." He stood up and went to the fireplace, where a bottle of champagne and two glasses were waiting for him. The alcoholic drink bubbled into the glasses. He went back to Rin who watched him puzzled and gave him one.

"Why are you letting me drink? You know what a lightweight I am. Do you really want Jin to have me in such a state?" he asked teasingly.

Ian's jaw muscles clenched, but he answered calmly. "No. I jus' wanna… I don' know… party a bit, you know?" Rin looked surprised. "But there is no occasion, is there? To celebrate something?"

Ian tensed slightly. "No, of course there isn't. But you don' always HAVE to have an occasion, do ya?"

He gulped his champagne down and went for another. "How about we celebrate the fact that the old lecher will fly back to Japan next week, huh?" Rin frowned.

"No. I don't want to celebrate that, you might not like him but I do. And it isn't even sure if he goes at all. The complications aren't solved yet."

"That doesn't matter!" snarled Ian. "Jus' fucking celebrate the fact that we're still alive an' kickin' and together! Is that not enough reason for ya?"

Rin scowled and bit his lip. "What's wrong with you? You're behaving very strange."

Ian gulped his second glass down and filled a third. Then he turned around to face Rin whose face showed a strange mix of anger and worry. His face softened at that and he touched the face he loved so very much with the tips of his fingers.

Rin who was relieved that the strange tension dissolved, smiled a bit. He even raised his head as Ian's mouth closed over his. The lips were so familiar and dear to him that the sighed into the kiss. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to give Ian a deeper access. Ian didn't waste any time and searched the hot and moist cavern for any new developments and as he didn't, he contended himself with tickling the most sensitive parts of Rin's mouth to feel him shiver and moan a bit louder.

He felt Rin respond with ardor and lust. Lust, but not love. A distinct difference. He curled a hand around Rin's delicate head and sucked the sweet tongue into his mouth and bit it gently.

Of course Ian knew that he was good-looking. Everyone knew he was damn gorgeous, but that didn't help him in any way, because Rin was beautiful himself. Rin didn't fall for his looks, his character was, at least in Rin's opinion, abominable and Rin didn't need the money. He could get another suitor in a matter of minutes. So what did he have? Nothing to hold Rin forever.

He could just wait and hope that his feeling crossed over. Like any other person on this earth.

So he would take the chance. Let Rin have his freedom even if it broke his heart. He couldn't force Rin to love him, to care for him.

Ian kissed Rin a last time very gently on the lips and disentangled himself. He smiled as Rin whimpered softly.

Why? Why didn't Ian kiss him more? He hadn't had enough…

"Go. Your taxi just came." Ian whispered and gave the bellboy a bill into the open hand.

Rin opened his eyes. "Wh-What? You just… You just kissed me like that! And- And now you just- let me go? Not that I want- I mean you never- rejected-" Rin was kind of disappointed. He was hot and turned on and why wasn't Ian aroused? He never was the one who begged for sex.

"You would get angry at me if I got you late to Jin." Ian grinned crookedly.

"Well, that's for sure! Not that I would have allowed you to- to make love- Well! I will go now." Rin blushed and blabbered uncomfortably.

"Okay, I'll go down with you."

As they stood in front of the taxi, Rin regarded Ian kind of strangely. "Well… I'll come back the day after tomorrow, okay? Don't worry-"

Rin caught his breath and watched Ian worriedly. For a moment there was the most painful expression on Ian's face but it was gone so fast that Rin felt as if he had imagined it.

"'kay, come back and don't let him grope ya! Do ya hear me?" Ian laughed and gave him his overnight-bags.

Rin had the bad feeling that he just did something very bad, but he didn't know what. He had a premonition of something bad to happen if he went just know. But human nature tends to ignore things they can't explain, so Rin just walked all over his premonition and got in the taxi. What could possibly happen?

Ian walked the stairs up to his suite at the top of the hotel. He didn't feel like taking the lift and possibly encountering other people. He went into the suite and closed his eyes in despair. He had known that Rin would go today. It was announced before and again and again, he just hadn't believed it until now.

Rin had forgotten. The most important day in the year. Well, at least for him.

He sank down on the ridiculously soft couch and buried his head deep into the place where Rin had sat before. He could smell Rin's sweet scent. Citrus, something flowery and something astonishingly spicy. He would recognize this scent under thousands of others. Ian lay down and didn't move anymore…

Rin was having a good time. He was deep in conversation with Jin about something or other and felt stupid for having that stupid premonition before. What could happen? He was over at Jin's like all the other times too and soon Ian would begin to get on his nerves with his stupid phone calls, like all the other times too.

22:00

No message from Ian.

23:50

No message from Ian. Why?

Rin was getting antsy.

23:55

Rin was grabbing his cell phone determinedly and tapped in the number of the suite.

Ian was still lying on the couch, eyes closed and QUEEN was rocking his ears off. He didn't hear the phone ring.

Rin heard the monotone ring ring of the phone and after five minutes he hung up. He would try again tomorrow.

00:00

"Happy Birthday to yourself, you're a year older again."

The hotel suite was empty save for a lone person on the couch drinking a lone glass of champagne.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at 6 am in the morning Jin woke him up. It was a very beautiful day indeed. The sun was bright, the sky was blue and clear. Birds were singing, the streets were bustling even so early in the morning. You could see the beautiful and strange architecture that the city harbored shining in the morning light. But it was still 6 am in the morning- a morning where Rin was intending to sleep in. _Oh my god, 6 am is not an appropriate time to wake up_ Rin thought and dragged his sleepy body to the bathroom. "I hate you!" he mumbled to Jin who was already sitting at the breakfast table. "So much."

Jin was grinning and clapped the passing ass. Rin squeaked and glared before hurrying to do his morning business. "Why, oh why couldn't we go later? And where are we going? I bet we could have gone later." He whined around a mouthful of toothbrush.

"Don't question your elders and hurry up. I know better than you and that is that." Jin was slurping his coffee and looked like he slept 14 hours after a nice spa. He looked disgustingly chipper.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Don't ask so much. "

-oo-

Jin was standing at the high windows of his model agency and stared morosely at the people who were bustling around underneath him. He didn't sleep at all and came in as early as he could. His manager was wisely keeping a nice distance and hadn't said much about his eye bags and dark mood. Come to think of it, he hadn't said anything at all besides a quiet 'Good morning' and 'Happy Birthday'. Just let him stew and sulk his way around the offices.

Everybody had congratulated him. He had had a bunch of useless gifts thrown at him and people he didn't even like grabbing and hugging him. Lots of thinly veiled insults of course too, but at least packed in a congratulatory way. He still hated his life…

"I mean- How could- my own lover-man! Bad taste-"

Standing here and staring and mumbling to himself wasn't very mature, he knew that. But what could you do? At least here he had people around him and it wasn't so quiet.

Rin hadn't called. Not even texted. _Wow, how much must he love me_ Ian thought and glared at the tiny ant people on the streets.

-oo—

The manager was hiding around the corner and taking careful note of his client. _Why must the successful always be this mental?_ He thought_. And what does he have to be sad about? Or angry or whatever he is. Look, look at that. Every girl is sighing at him and giggling whenever they go by. Wake up, man! They would do whatever you want, you don't need an escort. They are at least as beautiful as that geisha he has!_

-oo-

As the phone rang Ian startled and hurried to squeeze his phone out of his insanely tight denims. _Perhaps it's Rin! He remembered!_

"Hello? Rin?" he asked a bit breathless.

"Happy happy birthday!" intoned a familiar but unwelcome voice.

"Jin. What do ya want? Rubbin' it in my face that he prefers ya? I know that already, 'kay? Piss off!" Ian growled into his phone.

"No. No, actually wanting to thank you." Jin chuckled and continued "I know it's your birthday and usually I wouldn't have requested him but I wanted to say a proper goodbye to him. Who knows when will be the next time I see him. So thank you, I appreciate it."

Ian scoffed "Since when does Rin ask me to do anything he wants? I'm not his father- not even sure if I'm his lover so no need for thanks!"

"So why is he here? It's your birthday, I'm sure that he wouldn't have gone if you didn't like it. I thought you had planned something for later this evening or tomorrow to make up for it?"

There was a long pause. So long, in fact that Jin checked the cell to see if he hadn't accidentally dropped the call.

"He forgot."

Jin hissed quietly and looked a bit shocked at his ward, who was slumbering peacefully next to him in the car.

"You mean he forgot your birthday?" Jin asked quietly. "Rin isn't a person to forget something like that so easily. And you mean he even forgot that today is also-"

"YEAH! Could ya quit it? I already know that, no need to say it!" Ian kicked the wall next to him and cursed at the pain it caused.

Jin made a face _If I forgot something like that, Katsuki would have my ass _he thought and grinned lecherously at memory of his cute little puppy he left behind.

Rin who had woken up at the loud yell from Ian sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Wha-" he yawned. "Who are you speaking with?"

"It's Ian. You want to speak with him?" Jin asked Rin.

Ian who had heard the exchange and the intimate tone in it got even angrier. "You know what? I don't care, go wherever ya want, whenever ya want. I don't wanna speak with him. Don't call me again."

Rin who already had his hand out and a gimme' –face on didn't hear a thing. Jin shaked his head and said: "Sorry kid, he already hung up. He said we should have a nice day."

Rin scowled. "Why would he do that?" He got his own cellphone out and called Ian's number.

"The phone your trying to reach-"

"He doesn't pick up. Why doesn't he pick up?" Rin pursed his lips and tried a few more times. After a while he let it go and sat back.

_Why doesn't he pick up? Why hasn't he called since yesterday? _He thought kind of angrily. _Something's wrong. I got to ask him when I come home. _


End file.
